Shokugeki no Naruto
by BigY1308
Summary: Due to their creativity, both Naruto and Kurama end up in a new universe, with an unexpecting guest. Follow their story as they decide to join Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Using their skills, techniques and unpredictability willl they make it as chefs? "Of Course, we'll make it as chefs, Dattebayo!" (I don't own cover image).
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either Anime/Manga.**_

 **Prologue**

Two unrelenting forces fought, neither giving up to both their fatigue and hunger. They were the only beings left on this forsaken world, if you weren't counting the seething goo. The madman of the forces were Madara Uchiha. He made it a goal, no an ambition to become and immortal God among what he viewed as flies by trapping the world and it inhabitants in what he called the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

That was the plan. He failed to take in account a thorn in his side when it was just a stem. The thorn was the one that was 'The Child of Prophecy', Naruto Uzumaki. With the help of the Tailed Beasts and his rival and brother in all but blood, Sasuke Uchiha, they were able to but not all went to as planned.

One thing they failed to keep in mind was that the self-proclaimed God was a sore lose. He expelled a technique that had killed everyone. The Kages, the Shinobi Alliance, his friends and most importantly Sasuke. Without Sasuke's moon palm they couldn't win. Thankfully on his dying death the Uchiha was able transfer his chakra to his comrade.

He wore a golden flaming jacket on top of his black bodysuit he wore underneath it. His hair was aflame like golden fire, and on top of the golden cloak was black circles on the shoulders and nine magatama lined up in a square on his back underneath a strange circular design. On his stomach was a golden circle with a black circle inside of it. He wore golden sandals with armoured tops. On his forehead was a golden headband with a stylish leaf on it.

Over the top of his eyes he had orange pigmentation, and one of his eyes were coloured golden with cross pupils while the other had the Rinnegan. On Naruto's right palm was the circle that represented the white sun, and on his left palm was the symbol that showed a black crescent moon.

Behind his back were nine floating black balls that were so inky black that it was like looking into a never ending abyss.

In his hand was a tenth black orb, named the Truth-Seeking Balls, and he was thrusting it towards his target.

Opposite him was the epitome of hatred itself. His ideals were disgusting. He wanted to play God, and was using the notion of peace as a reason. Madara, the previous Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails. However he carried the Rinnegan. The only thing that helped him survive this long.

Madara using the absorption granted by the Eyes absorbed it into his body. Even if he had absorbed the ball. He was still extremely fatigued. Housing the Ten Tails and having its remnants ripped out of you, does a number on you.

"T-this...is...impossible. H-how...how can you... be this strong!? W-why can't you die? WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE UP AND DIE!?" Madara yelled in both confusion and anger as he glared at Naruto.

To spite him, the blonde didn't answer. He was busy thinking of a way of getting rid of him that he couldn't hear a voice calling to him.

" **Naruto!"** Shouted Kurama. Even if he respected the brat, I didn't mean he could just ignore him. It was a major wound to his pride.

'Sorry Kurama. Didn't hear you. What is it?' asked his Jinchuuriki

" **There's a rip in the universe. Hypothetically, if you were to take him and you it would either kill the both of you or injure you. Don't worry we won't die I'll focus on our health. Don't do anything."**

'Yatta, Kurama. I knew you'd think of plan. Great to know there's a brain under all that fur.' Praised Naruto, while he was praising his partner Madara was still spouting nonsense to bring his morale down.

' _ **Teme...good for nothing brat...crazy hairless monkey...dick'**_ mumbled Kurama

With no time to react, Naruto had already appeared in front of the crazed Uchiha. Before grappling Madara he tossed a tri-pronged kunai at were the space was distorting.

Before releasing the technique, he failed to notice Black Zetsu or what of it remained latch onto his shoulder.

Black Zetsu was the will of his Mother, Kaguya. Everything was going as planned but his puppets had fucked everything up for his Mother. There was nothing. The world was rid of chakra. Whoever decided to stay here would ultimately die of hunger or dehydration. If he had a chance of survival, it was the Uzumaki boy.

With a flash of yellow, the trio were gone, to be seen in another universe/dimension.


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME/MANGA.**_

 _ **Yukihira Soma will not be in this story. If you have a problem with that, don't read it at all.**_

 _ **Thanks**_

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto always liked to think he could adapt to any nonsense situation, well considering who he was. So with all his stupidity and unbelievable luck, the blonde survived going through what he thought was the impossible. Not everyone can say they travelled dimensions and exclaim their victory.

But imagine his surprise when he realised he was roughly a year or two younger than his original age and that he had landed into a city that made Konoha look like an infant.

Standing up, he remembered the fucker that killed all his friends. Madara wasn't in the area? That was total bull. He was most likely hiding, the coward. The Jinchuuriki couldn't help but wonder what type of reaction the crazed Uchiha got from travelling through portals.

"Kurama? Kurama, you there?" asked Naruto. Boy, was he grateful, If not for the Bijuu, he would have not survived his abrupt trip.

" **Yeah. Um...Naruto?"**

'What?' asked the ninja

" **We have a guest, it's on your shoulder"** said Kurama.

Right there, on his shoulder, was Black Zetsu. He was weeping, murmuring nonsense like 'sorry Ka-san' and 'forgive me'.

Cue Sweatdrop

Weird.

'Do we kill it?' Naruto was pretty sure that this fuck was pretty much the villain. The silent partner in all the shit that went down.

" **Not sure. This fucker can infiltrate any thing. Worthwhile to keep him."** answered Kurama. _**'Pretty sure he's talking about Kaguya. Crazy bitch.'**_

While Zetsu was sobbing over his mother and whatnot. It was starting to piss Naruto off.

He was dangerously close to simply kill him but he didn't want to separate himself from his only other link to the Elemental Nations besides Kurama. So he trapped the beady eyed fucker in a glass jar.

What?

Anyway, he was in a new world. Aged 13. No money...Clothes. Or knowledge.

For all he knew, he'd have to go to school... Like that was going to happen.

 _ **2 YEAR TIME SKIP**_

After waking up to this new world. He had placed a genjutsu to hide himself and gather information.

It wasn't really hard at all. Some mindless thugs tried to mug him when they came upon him in the alley.

Using the gift from Sasuke, the Rinne-Sharingan. He used the Preta Path to absorb their souls for basic information. Thanks to those bastards, he found out he was in a place called New York. Naruto found out that there was more than one continent. Fuck, they even spoke in different languages. The humans here were unbelievably weak. It would be like a Kage fighting a fresh academy student.

They had technology that was leaps and bounds ahead of the Elemental Nations. Weapons of mass destruction, equivalent to his Rasenshuriken and Almighty Push.

Breaking into a library at night, He produced an army of clones. What he realised was that their was hardly any drain to his reserves...thank you Sasuke.

There was everything in these books all kind of information ranging from history to geography and information on the government. It took him roughly a week to sort out his information intake and make sense of what he perceived from these books.

It was a haven of knowledge. Sakura would have loved this place.

There were things like banks that contained your money.

He robbed a bank. Naruto wasn't proud of it. He transformed into a fly, and robbed a bank. All he took was a wad of bills.

First thing he bought were clothes. He bought a suit. A straight black blazer, slacks, a white dress shirt, dress shoes and an orange tie. He also carried a gun holster he took from some guy in the NYPD or something to hold the glass bottle.

The clothes made him look like a rich spoiled child.

A little while after that he arrived at a five star restaurant. Considering the amount of money he had, he had planned to go their to treat himself to high quality food. After all, In the war, he had no time to savour professional culinary.

That was when he met the old bastard, Joichiro.

Joichiro had long, dark hair which was swept back, save for a single group of bangs that hanged over his face down to his chin. Even when cooking, all of his hair was tied back except for that one strand. His eyes were sharper and more serious than any civilian he had met. The man had a slight beard on his chin. He wore a professional white chef's uniform.

The man cooked the best food he'd ever tasted. His ramen, dare he say it, was better than Ichiraku Ramen.

Long story short, the blond decided he'd wanted to cook, stealing wasn't something he wanted to get used to, besides the texture, the aroma, the spices. It was so amazing. It was baffling to find out that the man was also Japanese. He was hooked.

Naruto could cook. Not all that fancy but he could learn. It was then that he wanted to work for the old bastard and learn from him.

Since then, Naruto had hacked the government and created his own records. Learning to hack and place records seemed fruitful. He had learned everything he could learn from Joichiro and worked at his diner for 2 years. Naruto knew it was wrong but he used a watered down version of the Soul Absorption Jutsu on Joichiro, it focused and pinpointed skills that would be beneficial. Sure, it was underhanded. But who gives two shits about honour when you are raised as a Shinobi.

Now here he was. Joichiro had insisted he go to this 'academy'. The man thought he went to school while working in the Yukihira Diner. Thanks to the power of shadow clones, he was able to skip and take the necessary exams to pass. He was wearing his most standard clothes. He wore a long trench coat, red with black flames coating it's edges, underneath was a burnt orange version of the Yukihira Diner shirt. He had black slack and formal dress shoes.

"Paying to learn how to cook is stupid" murmured Naruto to Joichiro on the other end of the phone line. It was unbelievable, why pay when you could learn first hand by feeding paying customers. A culinary school would be like...

 _ **In his head**_

" _Okay, today I'll teach you a dish that you can make nice and easy." Said the old man trembling with a bowl in his hand_

" _Hai, Sensei!" chorused the students_

 _ **Reality**_

"Gaaaaahh!"

He was bought back into reality by a students scream. _'the fuck?'_

"I failed the advancement exam!" wailed the student. Another, beside him, hung his head low muttering things like 'I'm done for. My life is over.'

"I BEG YOU!"

Turning around. There was a old man who seemed to be begging to some type of yakuza. Naruto had learnt that their was crime syndicates. The biggest organisation In Japan called themselves the Yakuza, the Japanese mafia.

"I'll donate ten million or even twenty million! Just take back my son's expulsion!" begged the old man banging his head on the yakuza's leg.

" **What's going on?"** / "What's going on?" thought the blond and Bijuu. Looking up they caught sight of the school.

 _ **Tōtsuki Culinary Academy**_

"Oh, I didn't tell you? That's Japan's top culinary school, with a graduation rate of less than 10%. It's a super elite institution." Said Joichiro. The place was huge, buildings scattered everywhere, putting skyscrapers to shame.

Okay.

"Listen Ruto, if you can't survive that academy until graduation, you can kiss you hopes of surpassing me goodbye as a pipe dream."

"Just watch me. I'll drag your name through the ground once I'm done here." Said Naruto ending the call.

 _ **Transfer Exam**_

Naruto had arrived late to the place. The hall was packed with a lot of applicants most looked spoiled, not like Naruto gave a crap, all he wanted was to pass time, if it was going to be in cooking then so be it, although he had developed some kind of passion for it. For now he was going to concentrate on becoming a better cook. He arrived when the examiner was giving the students a chance to withdraw in under a minute.

Again, what the fuck.

In a few seconds all applicants turned and ran. He stood there baffled. Grabbing the arm of an applicant he questioned him.

"Why are you all running?!"

"Y-you don't know who _she_ is?!"

"Nope. No clue"

"Nakiri Erina has the finest palate known to mankind! The God Tongue..." The boy continued but Naruto was busy trying to come to terms to the levels of arrogance that this 'Erina' held.

"...Her evaluations spreads far and wide in the industry! Your career could be ruined." Finished the boy as he pushed Naruto.

Pussies. It was Cathedral full of Cunts.

Facing her assistant, " I knew most of them were hopeless incompetents. All fail." Said Erina.

"Ano.. I'm still left."

Turning around surprised that someone would really challenge her. Eh, he wouldn't even be able to satisfy her palate.

"Okay, the main ingredients is egg." Said the yellow/orange haired girl.

Changing his whole demeanour, he tied an orange headband that bore the leaf insignia, it's ends floating in the air by wind generated from his aura.

"Hai."

 _ **Kitchen**_

The kitchen had every thing you could possibly ask for. Grabbing eggs rich in yolk to compliment his roast beef. Naruto diced the onions fluidly, his arm muscle bulging while dicing away. Needing to tender the beef . He grabbed honey from a cabinet.

While this was going on. Both Erina and Hisako were anxious to see what he'd made.

Egg sizzling in the pan, he grabbed a few spices that would go amazingly well with his omelette.

Moving to the beef. Adding the honey to help speed up its process.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Erina impatiently.

" Don't worry you pretty head over it, you..." Naruto said trailing off, wanting to get a rise of her he finished it with, "..bitchiness"

"Tch!" She growled and tapped her foot to show she was angered.

Finishing up by adding the roast beef cut up into to omelette. He placed the dish in front of her.

Okay, now she was pissed. First he insults her, then makes her an omelette. It was so low levelled and uncreative that it was more than insulting.

"Hisako, inform the board that everyone failed" Said the noble girl. Whipping her hair she walked out with her entourage.

Naruto's eyes darkened, flickering from crimson to blue. He calmed down, as he put his hands up for dramatic effect.

'Fuck this school. Filled with nothing but shitheads and dicks. Didn't even taste my food. What a bitch. Not like I expect anything else from a rich school like this"

" **Oi. Naruto. Someone's here. Leave it for them. Oh and stop talking to me. I was sleeping. I was dreaming that I was in Konoha and they were worshipping me and..."** as Kurama trailed off, the blonde decided to leave and go home. The diner was closed until Baka Red aka Joichiro came back from his trip. Maybe he would open his own stand. He sure as hell had the funds.

Once he left, a man walked out to the kitchen. He'd been there since the beginning of the exam.

Walking to the plate. He examined the contents. Slicing the egg, he was surprised to see there was roast beef inside. The old man had realised this as an Italian cuisine. Cooked to perfection, the flavour simulating the feel of walking in a vivid and lively carnival parade. The dish made him feel young. In a sudden burst of moment his kimono was shredded showing off his surprisingly chiselled chest. Grabbing the application forms. He read,

" _Naruto Uzumaki.."_

Laughing boisterously, he clenched the papers in his hand,

 _ **Who are you?**_

 _ **END**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either Anime/Manga.**_

 _ **To those who are expecting Soma don't continue.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Following day**_

" _Oh let me help you Naruto-sama." said a very attractive blonde. Her cleavage were practically bursting from the tight bikini._

" _No let me massage you shoulders Naruto-sama." said an equal attractive brunette._

" _Girls girls you can both do it." said Naruto a huge perverted grin was on his face. As well as a tremendous blush._

" _We love you Naruto-sama!" shouted out both girls at the same time. "How can we repay you." Naruto began laughing with joy like an idiot._

" _Oh I'm sure I'll .."_

"NARUTO!"

The blonde was brought back to his mindscape rather forcefully by his prisoner.

"Morning. Kurama, why you wake me up dude?" Said the blonde mouth wide, yawning.

After coming back from what both deemed a failure they had decided to open a stand. A ramen stand. So with the help of Bunshins they were able to get a permit and essentials needed to run this joint.

" **Fucks sake, you're supposed to open today you dumb fuck."**

"Oi fuck you, I was in the middle of a perfect dream you dipshit and imagine my surprise when I have to wake to your ugly face. It's like Freddy Krueger waking a baby."

The almighty fox just snorted.

"What…?" He looked at the blonde, sighing once again.

" **I'm just tired of you sitting on your ass all day. Go out, meet someone.."**

It was the blonde's turn to sigh. "We've had this conversation way too many times. I wasn't even going to consider of applying at that school. I don't need anybody. I've got you there as a friend, it's enough for me."

" **Well, you should get to know some people, act with people your own age! I know it's hard given your situation. But fucking hell you are not supposed to talk to an age-old demon while reading old magazines!"** He started lecturing. **"Plus you could start training more…"** He then looked away, muttering **"...** **and you could stop masturbating…"**

"What's 'masturbating'?…" Naruto said playing the dumb card. It's not everyday that you're accused of masturbating by your own companion.

" **I've seen you drool over woman while looking through that telescope of yours, you creep.** **"**

"So?" The boy shrugged.

" **You have several dirty magazines under your couch…"**

"So?" Naruto's eyes momentarily widened. He done it so fast that it could not have been noticed by anyone. However the human fox wasn't anything normal, to which caused him to resort to the irrefutable evidence.

" **I'VE SEEN THE STAINS ON YOUR BED!"** He bellowed as his voice echoed throughout the sewer in which was his mind.

*Tweet**Tweet*

The two just stared at one another, neither side giving in.

"What stains?" Naruto said, quirking his head.

"…"he stared at the boy long and hard. If looks could kill, the Uzumaki would have been nothing but a pile of ash and bones covered in shit.

" **Just open up shop..."**

"...aye.."

 _ **Afternoon at Uzumaki Ramen...**_

"One Miso Ramen coming up!"

The stand was buzzing with customers, left and right you'd see countless of students. At first they arrived to eat a Yukihira Diner but since the owner was on leave and his equally talented employee opened up a stand, didn't give them a lot of options.

"Its great, Naruto-san!"

"Yeah, it's really amazing. Can't believe we get food like this for little money!"

Yep. Money was coming in. Faces were bright with satisfied smiles. What more could a chef want?

"Aaah!"

Frightened yell from the high school students. The reason were tall and gruff looking men adorning black suits and shades, probably one of those up and rising mafias.

As far as the blonde was concerned, these little shits would die if they dared to fuck up his fine establishment.

These cannon fodder soon made space for some old geezer to enter his stand. The man was frightening, certainly something you wouldn't want to wake up too, not to mention intimidating. Noticing the olive coloured yukata the geezer was wearing, Naruto was sure he read something about him somewhere.

"What can I help you with?"

"Oh, nothing just give me some vegetarian ramen, young man."

Grabbing all the ingredients needed for the ramen. He couldn't take any chance, the man was probably some sort of critic.

After a while, he set a plate for the unknown director.

"Here you go, Uzumaki Special Rich Ramen"

While this was going on all students and customers were fixated on what the man would deem the blondes food. The scent was soft and mellow driving them towards the very rich looking broth.

Tasting the noodles, _magnificent, he kneaded yuzu citrus into them._ Carrying on he couldn't stop. _No its Y-you just can't stop! The broth is a combination of soy milk and scorched Miso! He used ebi-imo taro which has a fine elastic texture and a rich taste. Doing this it imparted a creamy depth to the broth._ The old man breathing down the noodles felt warmth spread throughout his body.

 _This must be the effect of the chilli oil, grated ginger and garlic. The mild soy milk masks the bite of those ingredients, letting them gradually warm you up._

Just staring at the bowl you could tell just how much work and attention went into these toppings.

 _Lotus and burdock roots were thinly sliced and fried to a golden colour. The carrots and turnips were grilled over charcoal until lightly scorched, then seasoned with rock salt to bring out their natural sweetness. He was able to do all of that to deepen it's flavour just like the French cuisine._

By then the man's yukata was ripped off his torso. With his eyes widening when he noticed something in the dish, _he used Tempeh. Amazing. The texture is so close to that of meat that it can be mistaken for it. Ideal for those who don't eat meat or dairy products. The broth itself is made from kelp and shiitake mushrooms. No meat involved. How many ideas are crammed into this single dish!? It contains a lifetime of knowledge of a man whose travelled the world_

"Amazed, Huh old man?" asked the blonde

Regaining his bearings and placing his yukata back on. It was unbelievable, a dish that only the finest can make just what or where did the boy learn from.

"Hahahahaha, amazing? It's beyond that, brat! It's truly stunning and unique that you've impressed me, Hahahahaha!" Said the man with his laugh resounding and brash as well as devilish it gave a handful of students the shakes.

"Join my school, Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. With all the facilities you could create and learn new things!" Said the named man. The Devil of the food world, had just asked a boy to join his school. Everyone was silent, waiting for the owner to grace them with an answer.

"No"

Silence, pure unadulterated silence.

 _Senzaemon_ Nakiri was expecting a positive answer not a decline to his offer.

"W-why not?"

"That's easy, there's nothing to do there, I have a stand and customers. What could I possibly need from you that I can't get here."

Yeah, sure that was a valid reason to decline the offer.

"You get the 8th Elite Seat as well as anything you want under my power"

That came off a little desperate but what do you do when you find a diamond in the rough? You buy that fucker with what you can offer.

" **Naruto take the deal. Ask for engineering equipment and land. We can work on our experiment and with Wood Release we'd be able to grow our own farm."** Said Kurama, he'd been awake since the change of atmosphere outside his partners head.

"We'll take the offer. But we want our own land and some engineering tools"

 _Well that was easy. If he said no I would've given him the 1_ _st_ _Seat. Hahahaha!_

"Deal" he said shaking the hand of the blonde he recruited.

"I'll see you tomorrow for the start of the semester." Senzaemon said exiting the stand with his men.

 _ **Night**_

Before going to bed the blonde decided to check on the fucker he sealed away on his forearm. Lifting his sleeves up, you'd see his arm covered in kanji that could be mistaken for tattoos. He unsealed the gem he constructed to sap the bastard's power so it wouldn't cause too much damage.

Naruto then tapped the gem. "You still here, big guy?"

A black mist then gathered inside the gem and a small orb with a mouth appeared. It grinned at him and flipped him off. Naruto then grabbed his arm and shook it around.

"Take that! Hahahaha! Who's the boss now, you little shit!"

Kurama looked at him puzzled, shrugging his shoulders, the Bijuu went back to his own business. He honestly was concerned of the Jinchuuriki's sanity.

 _ **END**_

 **Please review. I want to see where I can improve.**


End file.
